Gates are back, Magic wolds are seen
by sailormoonrocks826
Summary: Edward the Fullmetal alchemist has lost his gate, but now has it back? And now he's trapped on the other side of the gate leaving his wife and 2 children behind? Who's Dumbledore and what's Hogwarts? Rated T for Ed's foul mouth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This story takes place after the end of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I've been searching for stories like this, but so far I've found none. Im so depressed by this fact, that Im now going to change that fact. Something else you must know is that if you didn't know this is a crossover with Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and I shall only do one disclaimer for the entire story. So… here you are…

Disclaimer: This story full of HP and FMAB (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) does not belong to me. It belongs to the people who made them. Im just a fan who really likes them, now onto the story. I also got these names from some Fanpop people. So don't kill me, these were your ideas!

Chapter 1

There was deep laughter inside the Rockbell house. Two short blond children raced out of the house from their fuming father. "NINA! LEO! GET BACK HERE!" The eldest who was the male child named Leo raced out of the house dragging his 3 year old sister with him. "NEVER!" The 4 year old shouted at his 25 year old father. The retired alchemist raced out of the 2 story house after his 2 troublesome children.

They ran down a sandy path, racing by the grave yard, well the two children sped by it. But the father stopped as he reached it. The 2 children looked over their shoulders as they ran, only to find that their cat and mouse game seemingly ended. They slowly walked back up the sandy path on the lush green grass to their father, only to see him advancing toward a certain grave, or now graves. "Daddy?" They both said at the same time as they saw their role model sitting in front of the 2 graves. He looked over to his children and patted on a place next to him where they could sit. They took the offer and planted their bottoms right next to him, they looked in front of them and stared at the gravestone confused for they have never been here before. Then when they had enough courage to speak they asked "What is this?" Edward looked at them for a moment then looked away before sighing. He looked back at them and smiled weakly "These are your grandparent's graves," The eldest looked at his father before asking "From your side?" all he got in response was a quick nod. "Now let's go hom-"Edward was cut off as he heard an earsplitting scream and as soon as he recognized the owner of the scream he was up and running.

.

.

Winry looked out of a nearby window which conveniently looked over by the grave site. When she saw where her husband had gone off to she made a small sad smile that was where their children's only grandparents were buried.

(A/N: Im soo sorry if they sound a bit ooc which for me stands for out of character, but they're both depressed because of their past they're going to act this way when they're depressed in my story, so don't get mad if you were.)

Winry then turned her gave back to the food she was making, stew. Unfortunately for her all of her children gained one good thing and bad thing from their father.

The hatred of milk.

The love for stew.

At least there was some way for them to get a small portion of milk in their systems. Then there was a knock on the door. Curios Winry opened the door only to scream in horror for the next thing she knew there was a gun at her head.

.

.

Dumbledore sighed at the letter in his hand. Another teacher gone, he just wondered what it was this time, Insanity or suicide. Usually it would never come to being suicidal but something happened in the teachers head a few years back and he committed suicide. Insanity usually caused by the stress and frustration of the students…. Lack of understanding. The alchemy class rivaled the thought to be cursed DADA class. Now he needed a new teacher, well two new teachers or maybe not. The ministry already sent for professor Umbrage to teach DADA. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled Umbrage wrong if I did please type the correct spelling in a review. Sorry.)

So now… alchemy. What to do… he'll just have to leave the spot open and wait for a sponcer then, if anyone that was willing to still be willing to. With another sigh he pushed his chair back, stood up, and walked over to his window.

.

.

When Edward threw open the door in his house and ran in, he was surprised and furious to see two burly men in his house, uninvited by the look of it. The taller of the two had black hair and frosty blue eyes that seemed to freeze anything it looked at. He was wearing a black jacket and black baggy jeans with a gun in his hand positioned right at his wife's head. The shorter one also had black hair but instead of the frosty blue he had dark brown eyes. The taller one flashed him a miraculous smile before saying "Ya do anethang and ill pull this here trigger I aint lying." (A/N: Yes that guy is supposed to talk like that Im not spelling it wrong.)

The shorter one did not show any expression like the other man did but keep his lips in a straight line. Then he smirked and took a gun like his companion. Edward thanked a god which he did not believe in (he was probably thanking truth more.) that he was not some useless person that relied on alchemy most of his life but actually had and still has his hand to hand combat fighting skills. He took up a stance that seemed to challenge the shorter companion for he started to aim at Edward getting ready to shoot. An agonizing pain went through his right arm but he ignored it. He clapped his hands (out of habit) and swiped his left hand over his right, thus turning it into his all familiar steel blade.

The two men's eyes opened slightly in surprise, but tried their best not to show it on their faces. Edward smirked at their response to his now transmutated…

Pacifically Ed's p.o.v

'What?! My arm, wasn't it flesh a few moments ago?' I look at my arm again. It was definitely steel, my brain buzzed over theories on how this had happened in a few short minutes. Then it clicked, it was truth that did this. Who else could it be? The being at the gate which he had met before did say it was god, so it was the only logical explanation that truth had taken his flesh arm again and replaced him with his old automail one.

'Whatever now's not the time to be thinking over truth, I have to save Winry goddammit!' Taking my transmuted arm I rush over to the two men staying focused on hitting them and not Winry. I sliced the gun in half, I must say clean cut too. The shorter ne dropped the other half of his gun, fright clearly in his dark mahogany orbs. "Who the hell are you?!" He yells taking a step back "Hh…how? How... Did you not use a transmutation circle?" He asks stuttering a bit. I smirk when I realize he couldn't recognize me. "I may be retired, and I may not have my pocket watch. But that's not where I get my skills from,"

"You must be a…but how? I thought the pocket watches gave the alchemist the power to transmute without a circle, unless…" a thoughtful look overcame the man's face. Then a look of horror replaced it. "You're the Fullmetal alchemist! The one who got certified at age 12 in front of the fuhrer himself… shit were dead,"

Another smirk etched itself on my face. "Well, you figured it out. Not too bright to come here right? It's also not too bright to threaten my family,"

The two guys looked at each other than grinned "Well now we can finally test our skills!"

The taller guy stood his ground with his gun against Winry's head, the smaller one started running at me with a knife he took out his jacket. Oh they were gonna pay, and pay dearly for threatening my family.

"And there's some kids too, isn't this convenient?" The one with the knife grinned, and started running towards behind me. Horror started to fill me as I registered two unnoticed people in the room.

"NINA! LEO! RUN!"

Third person p.o.v

And a flash of gold and blue blinded them all.

A/N:

Yay! Chappie one finished! Finally! Okay next chappie Edward gets the bad guy, the gate comes and bla bla bla! Any how it's either the next chappie or the one after that he meets the famous trio of the wizarding world! Im sorry if Edward sounds OC ish, okay really sorry! But he'll get back into character soon! If he isn't in character already… and Im sorry if it's horrible to you, it's my first FMAB fanfic! ;( (Random note) On behalf of one of my favorite characters Hughes! I think we all agree Roy should get a wife! And since Im a Roy/Riza fan it should be Riza! Okay guys I learned today that after the series there are ova episode, but they're hard to get to watch in English in some decent quality, but not impossible to watch. If you want to watch theses episode I could only find the ones after FMAB but there are multiple episodes of them, so hopefully I'll find some ova for FMA and not FMAB.

Sorry for the really long author's note.

This is Sailormoonrocks826 signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Another chappie! And thank you meladi 1 for telling me umbradge is spelled Umbridge. I was too lazy to look it up, but today I did and you were right. Excuse me for my laziness. But I was not in the mood to look it up that day. Anyway I found the ova for FMA! :) But it was subbed… ;( it was on YouTube. Remember what I said last chappie about the disclaimer, so last reminder.

Chapter 2

Ed's p.o.v again.

I clapped my hands and touched the floor bringing up a wall to separate the man with the knife from my children but at the same time encasing the other man with the gun in a cage, successfully knocking his gun from his hands and trapping him in a cage, also knocking Winry from his grip. The guy in the cage started banging on the bars and trying to see if the bars would bend to his will. But the idiot had it coming, for the bars did nothing. (A/N: my opinion that was a very idiotic thing to do, I mean come on! It's a solid, it's not going to bend or mysteriously break. It's metal/ stone/ or wood? But still a solid!)

The other guy turns around facing me and a frown tugs at his face. "Now why did you do that, huh? I was only gonna try to kill them; it's not like Im trying to kill you right?" I had just finally noticed when I looked into his eyes, it looked at is it was in the depths of slight insanity. "Okay since you insist for me to fight you and only you… I'll fight you!" (A/N: Oohh my first official battle seen! *squeal* But it will probably be horrible… * looks down*)

He runs at me again with his knife, a slight glee could be noted in his eyes. With my transmuted blade I block the weak attempt to bring the blade upon my head and punched him in the face with my left hand. He staggers back a few paces, but before he could shake off the punch I stepped up a few inches and gave him a roundhouse kick with my left leg. I hear a cracking noise a wince a bit as I realized I must have broken the shorter man's nose.

The man held his nose and stared at me for a moment before he finally registered the fact that I could kill him, and quite easily too. Eyes widening at this fact he walked back a few paces before breaking into a run for the door. The taller man followed the shorter man's movements for a minute before he tried escaping again; most likely for a different purpose then what he had been doing earlier.

Seeing no point in keeping him here I decided to let him go, but before that I would let him off with a little warning. I walked up to the cage and talked in a low venomous voice almost a whisper and said "If you ever show your face here again, I will personally see to your demise," I then opened then opened the cell and as I secretly predicted he ran out of the house as if a group of savage hounds were chasing him in his underwear.

I looked at Winry and gave her a small smile as Nina and Leo somehow had a sixth sense and came in the house when the threats were gone. Ten everything (A/N: as expected) went black…

.

.

.

It didn't look good only one person signed up so far and they barely got the basics of alchemy down. At this rate Dumbledore would have to close the alchemy classes down if he didn't have a teacher soon. But then again alchemy was a dying art, so it's only natural it would be hard to find teachers for the subject. He sighed 'What's the point, I already know I won't have a knowledgeable teacher in time. Better now than never to close the class,' he thought and resumed brainstorming in his chair.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to update and I can't think, and Im drowsy and Im angry. I mean seriously today was my brother's birthday and today I found out he's been snacking on the cake at night so there's hardly any left! Then he threw it away! Threw it away, can you believe that? That was supposed to be my sugar high which I would of spent typing away this chapter! Like who has a birthday without cake?! My brother. Now I don't have a sugar high! Im really mad.

Anyway please review it tells me that I should continue this story and not abandon it because I might do that in the future if I get no reviews. Well… goodnight and don't forget to review! Flames are welcomed! Sometimes… Just don't flame me to death!


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

Chapter 3 A/N: Me: Alright since you guys keep complaining in your reviews I shall try to change some things. But if I forget, remind me okay? Okay but since I've forgotten to do this I shall do this now! Thank you, mealdi1, Kazaru13, Odette12, and guest 1, 2, and 3 for reviewing!

Me: Anyway I realize I have too much fun doing the disclaimer so I may do it now and then. Anyway I shall make Hughes do the disclaimer in exchange for mustang listening to Hughes talk about his family all through this chappie! *Hughes and Mustang magically appear* Okay Hughes the disclaimer!

Hughes: Okay! Disclaimer: The author of this fanfic does not own the plot or characters in other words she does not own fmab!

Me: Okay Hughes now go torture Mustang!

Mustang: But why me? Why not full metal? *puts on charming smile*

Me: Ewww! Go away old man! Gross! Sorry but Im an Edward fan. Now, Hughes save me and torture mustang!

Hughes: Okay Im on it! *Takes out buldging wallet and opens and about 10 million pictures roll out but are still attached to wallet because of the plastic covering that the pictures were in*

Me: That'll keep them occupied, now onto the story! *wears huge grin* Oh and one more thing! Sorry if I misspelled any words!

Ed's p.o.v

I woke up in front of the gate laying down on the whiteness (if that was possible), truth was sitting a few feet away looking like he (1) was waiting for me to wake up. I rose up from the ground on my natural and artificial leg. I looked at truth with a look that spoke 'what do you want?' so he answered with that big wide insane looking grin on his face when he replied "I have a little problem here mister Al-che-mist! And so you're going to help me." His grin widened if possible. "I already gave you your alchemy back and your mechanical arm for later use. Fair mister Al-che-mist?" I think it over before agreeing "Fair, but one more thing….."

Truth's p.o.v

"Oh yes and that may be?" I replied still sitting while the alchemist I was associating with was standing facing me. "Make sure Winry and everyone stays safe and that no one else gets caught up in this, that's fair right?" I look at him a moment before answering "Okay mister al-che-mist," the gates open and when the tiny black arms successfully pull Edward through and the doors close I mumble under my breath "No mister alchemist that's not fair,"

A/N: Me: Hi everyone this chapter was purposely short; it was only going to be based about Ed's conference with truth. Okay Hughes anything to say?

Hughes: *Still torturing mustang*Me: Okay, never mind. Anyway please review this story and if you have any questions I will try to answer them as best as I can.

1. Im not sure what gender truth is… But in one episode truth said he was Edward so right now Im assuming that truth is a male, but if truth is everyone… he his multi gendered. But right now truth is a boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4A/N: Im soo sorry! I already started this a few days ago when I clicked the wrong button when exiting out and pressed "Don't Save" and I sulked for a few days, but I was mad/sad since that was 200 words in that was lost… 200 fl****** words! Well let's start this story and I'll be quiet…. Most of the time…Disclaimer: THE PERSON WHO OWNS FMAB IS MY HERO! Unfortunately Im not that person… I also don't own harry potter. *starts sulking* they should of let Ed get his alchemy back….**

* * *

Winry's p.o.v

He's gone. My heat felt as if it was stabbed, my stomach doing back flips as I gingerly (1) touch the spot he had been. "No… not again." I kept repeating no over and over in a whisper trying to convince myself that he didn't disappear, that everything that just happened was my imagination. A fist squeezes my heart when I saw the black mark on the floor where he had once been and looked over to the children. The look on their faces told me everything that everything did happen, that he was gone. My eyes start to tear up but I stop the tears before they could escape barley.

Then one question made me crack "Mommy where did daddy go?" I knew I was sobbing but I didn't care it was so unfair, hadn't the gate done enough? Did it want to watch us howl with misery? Crack, maybe perhaps loose the purpose for living, did it want to see that happen to us? Did it want to torture the unfortunate few as in Ed and those they love? Those who are close and dear to them? Those who are around them? I stand up and stop crying, I couldn't be weak Leo and Nina needed me now more than ever.

* * *

Edwards's p.o.v

It was endless, the darkness. Consuming everything it can get a hold of it didn't matter who you were or how much power you held… it would always find and get you. Few believe this is death, an endless void. But it wasn't, it couldn't or there wouldn't be the light I see right now there.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Oh how I love cliffys! They make you wait. Yes everyone this is the end of the chappie! Now review, complain, flame… but no murder! Ok bye!**

**Psych! As if I would leave it hanging here fools! Oh this was put on 4-1-14 so APRIL FOOLS suckers! Be thankful I wasn't serious because if you aren't I'll write the rest of my chapters in MY code! Yes a code! I have a code! Anyway** **we shall continue now…..**

* * *

I reach for the light, using all of my might to grab it, hold it. It was the only thing in this dark void and I wasn't about to let it go. But when I finally touched the bright light I feel wet grassy ground beneath me.

* * *

Dumbledore's p.o.v

I saw Hagrid run into my office panting and gasping for breath. "Professor Dumbledore sir! Somethin strange is happinin near the forest!" I look up from my employment paper for alchemy startled; I was too busy thinking about what my choices were for this class when Hagrid came running into my office. "Okay Hagrid what exactly do you mean?" Confusion clearly written all over my aged face. "There was this weird blue electricity that was crackling and scarin off the animals! Then there was this blinding white light after a few seconds! You have to check it out professor!" " But Hagrid I thought electricity didn't work on school grounds… unless," I understood now, it had to be it. Maybe I could get a teacher after all…

* * *

Ed's p.o.v

I kept my eyes closed because they felt too heavy to open. I could tell I was sprawled all over the floor it's called sense of touch. My right shoulder was burning, probably not used to the nerve clutching metal anymore. I faintly hear two figures running in my direction from a distance but I was too tired to care, I still don't understand what just happened. "Professor Do you know?" "Yes I do Hagrid; it seems this _young _lad used alchemy to get here," The two unfamiliar voices started conversing and I felt myself slowly slipping to unconsciousness, then everything made sense. I sat up quickly and scanned the area; now that I was properly awake I felt not just my right shoulder send waves of pain but also my whole body aching in protest. Trembling, I got to my feet and look at my hands, gloves white gloves in fact. I look down at my clothes and see the clothing I wore as a state alchemist. My eyes widen as I touch my back and I felt a braid, with my eyes wide I start murmuring curses under my breath and threats to anyone if they also made me shorter.

* * *

Truth's p.o.v

I grin as I look to see what the alchemist was doing, it looked like it worked he was now officially 16 and had all his belongings that he wore with him at the moment which also meant the watch. My grin widens even more when I manage to get to hear the threats and curses to whoever made or tried to make him shorter and succeeded. I grin when I realize he had also gotten shorter, now all he had to do to make my day is look into the mirror and throw a hissy fit. I look into another dimension that caught my eye earlier "Maybe I should send someone to get these 'IPhones' they have. I need to record this; it's been a long time since I've had some possible black mail… (2)

* * *

**A/N: Ok first things first, don't kill me because I didn't update sooner I had stuff to straighten out and someone who we haven't seen in nearly 300 days just came home and it's Easter! Happy Easter!**

**1. She's afraid he really was gone and might not come back this time.**

**2. Truth with black mail that'll be scary….**

**Review!**


End file.
